


The Lost Demension

by DiaphanousApricity



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaphanousApricity/pseuds/DiaphanousApricity
Summary: Basically a story I started on wattpad, but I want more readers so here I am. This story revolves around Xen, an incubus living in a harsh environment. He feels th world around him is against him and the only way he thinks he can save himself enough is to continue going up the ranks. However, he is forced into a permanent contract with another male he has never met.





	1. The story begins

**Xen is our main character, his name is pronounced Zen.**

It was about 9am in the Kingdom of Demons. The sun glowing red in the sky, giving the demons plenty of light while it tinted everything red. People were bustling in the streets, small "excuse me"s and "Pardon"s could be heard from the crowd as they all tried to get passed each other. There was one male who didn't do this though, he would give people irritated looks when they bumped into him. He didn't want anything to do with them and was disgusted by the thought of them.

He had much more important things to do than to talk to any of the people around him. The male was off to work, ready to go mess with some blank's life. His kind was looked down upon due to most of them acting like sluts and selling their bodies to unwary humans. He was an incubus, a type of demon who curses sleeping couples and often are the reasons for miscarriages. Other races found this vile and disgusting, but with the way the ranking system was it was either you do it or you die. And this male didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

He continued down the road glad to be out of the crowd of commoners. _Finally out of that group of lows _the male thought. He changed his pace into short strides, walking slower now that he was away from all the people. A few people passed by him, he didn't think much about it until one of the women turned around and said,

"Xen? Is that you?"   
The male sighed and turned to her.

"Yeah, it's me. Thanks for noticing." He was planning to continue walking but when he turned around the women whacked him on the back of his head.

"That is no way to treat your mother!" She exclaimed, looking very disappointed in him. Xen sighed, _since when did you care about me? Oh yeah, when I suddenly had a better rank than you when I was a kid._ The thought left a bitter taste in Xen's mouth, but he brushed it off as if he had never had the thought in the first place.

"Sorry mom, I just had to get through a bunch of commoners, and I'm not in the greatest mood." Xen apologized, telling the half truth.

"So sorry to hear that dear, commoners do tend to have that affect on people like us. Remember, don't associate with any of them, their low ranks will rub off on you and you'll end up as a commoner. And no one wants to be a low, but the lows themselves." His mother reminded him.

Xen went quiet for a moment his mind reaching for a distant memory of his original mother who had said the exact same thing. But his mind shook at the middle of pulling up the past, and the memories of his original parents was left untouched for what seemed like the thousandth time. He snapped himself out of it and spoke again,

"Yes, of course mom. I'm better than most of the people. I'm in the top 500s for rankings and I'm very close to 400. I'll get there and my powers will get boosted so I can cause even more havoc and rank up." Xen's mood had totally changed, he was in such a bad mood for being touched by commoners and now he was talking as if he was bound to be the next demon king.

"Oh of course dear, and when that does happen you'll be able to push people around without them even daring to fight back, 400s are very famous nowadays and I'm sure that you will be too for your looks and alarming rate in going through the ranks. You practicality skip 3 ranks at a time and even go up when the council isn't together to decide it at once. The Council President must really like you to be doing that for you!" Xen's mother shouted with joy, clearly happy with her son's improvement. Suddenly Xen's father stepped in, quieting his eccentric mother down.

"Speaking of how much the king likes you, he sent us a letter requesting you to meet him at our King's Palace today. At 9:30 I believe." His father stated. Xen checked his watch.   
"9:30?! And you didn't think to tell me sooner? It's 9:15 right now and the Palace is all the was across town! How am I supposed to get there on time?" Xen cried, looking around for something to help.

"Well dear, if you would use your normal look for once instead of staying in your blank disguise, then maybe you could fly there and get to places quicker?" His mother suggested, noticing his lack of his ram horns and bat wings.

"Well I'm sorry that it's easier to move around without worrying about my wings slapping some Noble in the face!" Xen remarked, frustrated with the situation he was in.

"No yelling about nobles, now take off your shirt so it doesn't rip when you transform back to normal and you better look good in from the the Council President or else I'm gonna clip your wings so you can't fly! Now go make me proud!" His mother urged, now waiting impatiently for him to do as she said.

Xen didn't waste any time, he unbuttoned his black shirt and slid it off of his arms.  
He was ready for his transformation. Horns grew from above his ears creating a perfect C shape like a ram's horns. Small nubs on his back grew out into long, black stilts, and sprang open, like a butterfly opening its wings for the first time.

Then Xen took a running start starting to flap his wings. They blew around dust from the ground and even made a few leaves fall off of trees. He quickly jumped up, his wings shaking for a moment but smoothing out as he glided in the air.

Now that he was up in the air he could get to his destination. He flew through the sky easily, seeing a few other demons traveling like this as well. It was very calm, and quiet. No one could bother him while he was here, everyone up here was flying to get somewhere faster.

No one would talk to him. It was peaceful and he didn't have to worry about hitting a noble with his wings, everyone who flies can do it with complete focus and knows how to control themselves. _I really should fly more often, it's good to get away from everything and not think about any of my problems, _Xen thought not realizing that he had passed the Palace by a few meters. He snapped out of his thoughts when he looked around and noticed the mistake he had made.

Xen made a sharp turn, a bad idea since he hadn't looked around first to make sure he wouldn't crash into anyone. He had turned around successfully and was now zooming towards the front of the Palace. He was so caught up in getting there that he didn't have time to think and stop before crashing right into another demon.

In his shocked state he couldn't even remember to flap his wings and started falling towards the hard quartz at the entrance of the Palace.

**Thanks so much for reading this story since it's my first. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I'll try to update every week but I can't guarantee that I'll always have the motivation to write. **  
**Sincerely,**  
**Apricity**


	2. Meeting This Frickhead King

Xen landed on his back, a sharp pain going up his spine. The demon he had crashed into hovered in the air for a moment and stared at him. Then she just continued, not seeming to care much if Xen was hurt. She was lucky to get away though. Xen wasn't very kind to strangers, especially commoners. He almost went after her and then realized that he still hadn't seen the King.

Quickly he pulled on his shirt and rushed in. Xen got stopped by guards on his way in. Both of them had Bull horns and stern faces.

"State your business." One of them demanded. Xen sighed, he knew that he should be nice to guards since they're only doing their jobs, but he really didn't want to deal with them.

"I'm here to meet our King and The High King." Xen explained, doubting that they'd believe him. And not to his surprise, they continued to block his way.

"Do you have any proof of this?" The other asked, seeming to be less aggressive. Xen shook his head, now making the guards more suspicious of him.

Now he was really going to be late, how was he supposed to convince them that he was telling the truth and quick.

"How about you take me to the King so you can confirm it?" Xen suggested, really hoping it would work. It seemed endless though because the guards still stood there giving him a sort of 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Alright well how about you go ask him yourself?" Xen asked, now frustrated with how much effort this was taking. The guards looked at each other, then gave a small nod.

"We need your information before asking him about you." They said in unison. Xen gave them a blank stare, almost disappointed that he wasn't recognizable. For being such a high rank it shouldn't be hard to be known by people.

"I'm Xen Quile, my family's last name is Zine. And once again I'm here to meet with the two kings I stated before." He said, watching as one of them ran off to go inform their King.

Xen was starting to grow impatient he was now 5 minutes late and won't get to his destination until the King tells the guards about him. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him. This made him turn around. It was another guy, who he hadn't seen before.

His hair was a soft blonde color, and he had small horns above his eyebrows. The small horns were a minty green that faded to white at the base. And his eyes were a sky blue color. Well the sky blue from the blank's world.

He walked right up to the guard and gave him a slip of paper with a worried expression like he was scared of what it meant. The guard simply nodded and almost coincidentally the second guard gave him the a-okay for him to go see the king.

It was at this point where the Xen and the stranger were now walking in the same direction. Xen was expecting him to go into a different room, but it seemed that they both had to go to the same place.

Xen walked ahead of him, wanting to leave this person behind. He hated the feeling of being so close to the same low life for even 30 seconds. It was like something he could never feel before.

At a young age his original father taught him how to sense people's rank by scanning for how strong their magic was. And the stranger seemed to have no such thing. It was almost like he was a blank in disguise. Xen shuddered at the thought.

To his relief, he felt the atmosphere change to a powerful and large mass of magic that filled into one room. Xen took a sharp turn and practically ran into the room. Anything to get away from that horrendous low.

Finally he could feel safe knowing that the Demon King would make sure no such person could come in. The King looked up from his opened files on the table and smiled at Xen.

"Welcome Xen, I'm sorry about the guards. At least I know they're doing their jobs though. The Council President should be here soon. And while we're here, please only address me as Lord Toska and not King Toska. The President is the only one who is allowed to be called King when around other royalty." King Toska explained, closing up his folders.

Xen nodded, not noticing that the stranger from before had come in. But when the stranger closed the door, his existence became more apparent due to the amount of powerful magic seemed to shrivel and fade because of the lack of magic this male had. It was ridiculous that Xen was meeting two people of importance with this completely irrelevant person around.

"Yae, I assumed you'd come in after Xen. You heard what I said about calling me Lord Toska, so please call the President "King Weit." Lord Toska said as he opened a different file and wrote something in it.

Now that Xen knew this stranger's name it almost felt awkward to be around him. Thankfully, he could feel the High King's presence coming towards them. Xen let out a long breath and watched the door open.

Xen was almost shoved back by the feeling of how overwhelmingly strong the King's power was. Even Yae took a step back despite not being able to feel magic.

The King was tall and had long white hair that matched his horns that resembled a gazelle's. They were adorned with precious gems of all types, including diamonds, sapphires, rubies and quartz. There were even a few pearls here and there.

King Weit looked towards Xen with shining purple eyes that seemed to look right through him. Then he turned and looked at Yae, who was staring at Weit with his mouth agape.

Xen rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Yae's reaction. Did he not know how to treat a high rank, especially one that could be considered a god compared to his strength? _Low ranks are so pathetic, the fact that he's even allowed near the high king is outrageous_ Xen thought as he gave Yae a glare.

Yae didn't notice and instead focused on the two kings who were now sitting next to each other behind the crescent shaped table. Lord Toska made a motion towards the other two seats that were in front of them.

Xen sat down in front of the High King eagerly while Yae hesitantly walked over. He avoided eye contact with everyone and sat down quietly, staring down at his lap. _What a weirdo _Xen thought, now crossing his arms.

"Now that everyone is here, we can finally discuss what we called you two up here for." Lord Toska said, looking towards King Weit.

"Yes of course. Now Xen I noticed you've been moving up the ranks faster than anyone ever has, and I believe we can give you a job to help out Yae." King Weit smiles as he said this. But Xen almost laughed at the thought of working with a low.

"Yae hardly uses his magic so he's basically at the bottom of the ranks, so far down that we can't even make a name for how low it is. But his father was amazing at his job and we think that Yae has potential as well. He just refuses to use it." Lord Toska explained.

"We're not trying to shame him for it and instead we decided to try and help him. And considering how well you go up in the ranks, we decided you'd be perfect for the job." King Weit added, giving a smile.

Xen was shocked, his first time meeting royalty, was all because this idiot needed help? Yae shrunk in his seat, definitely feeling guilty about it.

"Listen, I appreciate that you think I can do this, but I am not interested in helping him. I recommend asking one of the serpents who have more knowledge than I do." Xen stated.

**Sorry for ending it here ** **everyone** **, but ** **I** ** had to finish up ** **somewhere** ** since I need to post sooner or later. Hope ** **everyone** ** likes it and ** **I'll add a new chapter as soon as I can.**   
**~Apricity**


	3. Xen, wtf why

"Xen, we know you have a hard time due to past issues, but it would really benefit you to do the job." Lord Toska insisted.

"And the serpents only teach people who are willing to learn. Yae isn't very easy to persuade either. Considering how you're kind and you act, I'm sure you could put just enough 'force' on him." King Weit added, giving Xen a sly look.

"If the force I'm thinking of is the same force as your's, then I'm assuming I have every right to do what I please with him." Xen scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Yae asked, suddenly looking a bit desperate to get out of there.

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, you'd have no problem with talking to people like a normal creature." Xen growled, making Yae a bit scared.

"Well I agree with the serpents on this one-" Yae was cut off by Xen's irritated tone,

"Would you just shut up already? You are literally going to kill me with all the whining you do. King Weit, Lord Toska, I will take this job. But, only if I'm allowed to do the job any way I want without worrying about authorities."

"I'll take care of that Xen, and Yae, I expect a lot from you in the future." King Weit said, giving Yae a wink. The four males spent the next few moments shaking hands on the deal.

But of course when Yae offered his hand to Xen, he smacked it away. He still wanted nothing to do with Yae. Xen rushed out of the room leaving Yae and the two upperclassmen alone together.

"Yae, send us updates on what's going on, we need to make sure he's of help. And don't tell him anything about it. You also have to stay with him as in live together and always be in close proximity. Lord Toska muttered it to the two, just to make sure Xen couldn't hear. Yae nodded and went out the door. But just as he stepped out he heard King Weit say,

"They're both screwed."   
Xen continued down the hall, definitely irritated about the conversation that he had just had. _Here I was, thinking that the High King was reasonable. I'm sure King Toska would be willing to let me go but since the Weit was enforcing it he had no choice. _Xen huffed at the thought.

No way was he willing to do anything for Yae. He'd just go reason with one of the serpents about it and if they denied he'd just abandon Yae. There's nothing that any of the King's could do to stop him. _The idiot wouldn't even do anything about it I bet. _Xen thought to himself, now walking out of the castle.

The last thing he was expecting was for someone to run right into his back. It still hurt from earlier, but it wasn't enough force to affect him. Xen looked over his shoulder to see who it was and not to his surprise it was Yae. Currently he was rubbing his forehead, it most likely hurt from the impact.

"What do you want now?" Xen asked, completely turning around to face him.

"They said I had to stay with you..." Yae explained. Xen clicked his tongue, simply agitated from being around this fool, and now he had to be around him?

"Alright but first I need to tell you some things. I don't like you. And I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you because some Kings told me to take care of you. You are to walk only behind me 30 feet to be exact. and never talk to me unless I talk to you. If I'm talking to someone, act like you don't know me and go into a store or something. I'll come and fetch you when I'm done. If there aren't any stores just keep walking, you can only be in front of me when I'm talking to someone and you ran out of places to go. I'll go over some more rules once we get to my house, but now you are to keep quiet and follow me." Xen stated turning around again and walking towards the teleportation station.

Yae of course silently followed but Xen hated knowing that he was there. His presence was just such an annoyance, Xen even planned to fly away and leave him on his own.

Of course they were too close to the Palace to get away with that and it's much easier to just go to the station. 

**~Time ski** **p ** **brought to you by Apricity's laziness~**

Now the two were standing in front of Xen's house, he quickly unlocked the door and walked in, hardly waiting for Yae to walk in to start giving more rules.

"Touch everything as little as you can, I don't care about the floors but every other piece of furniture you have to minimize the contact you have with them. I expect you to hardly talk to me unless it's important. You're staying in the guest bedroom upstairs to the left, mine is to the right and you are not to even breathe in that hallway. In fact don't even walk near it. If you need to find a certain part of the house wander around for a bit. Break any rules I've stated and you will be punished, remember that I am allowed to apply force and do what I wish with you." Xen stated, already heading up the stairs.

It was obvious he was leaving Yae to try and avoid him as much as he could. Xen went straight to his room. And without thinking he took off his shirt and tossed it aside, not caring about where it went. He then took off the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare except for his boxers.

Xen hopped underneath his covers, letting his wings stretch out and then relax in their usual folded form. Almost immediately he was asleep, but Yae of course, had a letter to write.

**Hey hey hey, it's me again. I didn't explain anything about the teleportation stations. We have train stations in real life, so the creatures have teleportation stations instead.**

**They're basically portals that lead to different places. You need to have a pin for each neighborhood and place to ensure that you are allowed to go there. You are also allowed to bring a guest with you which is why Yae was allowed to go with Xen.**

**Also the High King's name is pronounced "White" and King Toska is "Toe Skah" I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always thank you for reading the story!!! **   
**~Apricity**

**P.S. I'm planning to update twice this week to make up for last week. Might do some smut in here later but I'm still undecided.**


	4. Xen, do your job

It was a new day. Of course that didn't change the fact that Xen was still his narcissistic self and hated Yae. He dreaded leaving his room but he knew he had to visit his parents. And of course he wasn't looking forward to it. They would want to know what had happened.

Of course Xen would have to bring Yae to make sure he didn't get into trouble. After awhile Xen decided to hold off on visiting and came up with something else. He got out of bed and got dressed. He put on a midnight blue button up shirt and pure black pants.

Xen then walked out his room and down the stairs towards a specific room. As he walked closer he heard the soft tweeting of birds. Xen opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. In the room was a bunch of birds.

All shapes, colors, and sounds could be seen and heard just from all the types of birds. Some were from the blank realm and a few from this dimension. He always preferred the crows and ravens, but the shadow birds from this realm were more sufficient. Almost as if the bird had sensed that he was needed he flew right onto Xen's shoulder.

"Zark, take a message to my mother, tell her I'll visit her as soon as I can, but the King's presence was so overwhelming I need time to recover. Add whatever else you seem fit to make it more believable. I'll leave my window open the next few nights for you to come in, and don't mind the other person here. He's just visiting for awhile." Xen said as he walked out of the bird room and opened the front door.

Zark nibbled at his ear for a moment, showing that he understood. Then he gave Xen's cheek a soft peck and imitated a kissing sound sort of saying "I love you and I'll be back soon" before he flew off. Xen blew him a kiss as he saw the shadowy figure slowly fly out of view.

He then stepped back in, definitely not happy to have to deal with Yae who was already making his way down the steps.

"Yae, since you're on the steps, go back up and open my window for me, this is the only time you're allowed in there and don't touch anything else. I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later." Xen said, only telling the half truth. Before he could even get a response Xen was already out the door and running. Not leaving any time for Yae to come after him. 

**~Timeskip from Apricity's boredom~**

Xen had finally made it. To the blanks realm. He doubted Yae knew how to get to it and there was no way Yae could stop him.

The incubus knew he'd be stuck here for awhile but luckily he knew someone from the realm. A werewolf to be exact. It took him a few minutes to find her den, but when he walked in he saw an unfamiliar girl. She turned to look at him in shock before she shrieked.

"Who are you? How did you get in?! If you're here looking for another werewolf with dark brown hair then she's doesn't live here!" The girl exclaimed, looking ready to fight.

"I could ask the same of you! You're not who I'm looking for! And of course she lives here, unless you did something to her!" Xen shot back, giving the girl a harsh glare before feminine laughter could be heard from the entrance. The two looked to see none other than the werewolf Xen was looking for, Serana.

"Jeez you two, I didn't think you were that protective of me. Xen, this is my girlfriend Lilith, Lilith this is my best friend Xen. I'm sorry for not introducing you sooner but Xen tends to be busy." Serana explained. Xen sighed, relieved that Serana was okay.

"But that's no reason to show up uninvited!" Lilith remarked, confused at why it was alright for Xen to just waltz in.

"Well Xen hardly comes by, so he's always allowed in regardless of who's home, and he never comes for no reason. Sometimes it's just to visit and other times it's for more important things. So, what's it this time?" Serana asked.

"I need to stay here for awhile, as long as I can really. The High King forced me to try and work with a low, but the thing is he's so low I don't even think he could be considered as part of the ranks." Xen explained, Serana nodded giving him permission to stay while Lilith had a hard time understanding any of what he said.

"Work hard while you're here, help with whatever we need, I assume you'll be out a lot to do you're job, you can stay for a month or two." Serana said, more than happy to help. 

**~Timeskip Due to nothing fun going on~**

It had been a week since Xen had left the Mythical Creature dimension and from what Xen could tell. No one really cared. Or so he thought. In reality, Zark was on his way due to some unfortunate events back home. Xen's parents sent a message back expecting a response.

But after a few days of nothing they decided to come over. This resulted in his family coming over. And since Xen wasn't home, Yae was the one to answer the door

They didn't like this and refused to speak to him, not only that but the High King also noticed that he wasn't helping.

Zark pecked at the entrance rapidly squawking like crazy. Xen of course came to see what what going on only to hear the full story from a frantic bird.

"Your parents discovered Yae, and since you haven't been doing your assigned job, King Weit also decided to prevent you from going up I the ranks unless Yae goes up as well." Zark explained. Xen was furious, he sprinted out of their house and back to the portal to the M.C. Realm.

Zark flew next to him, watching Xen carefully. Xen hardly noticed him as he pushed through crowds and almost pulled his door off when he got back to his home.

"Yae you brat. Where the hell are you?!" Xen yelled, making almost everyone in the house rush to see what was going on. Even the birds seemed to be in a more panicked state, all of them chirping and shrieking from Xen's aggressive words.

"Xen we were so worried, there's some low in your house and Zark didn't seem alright. You kept on getting a bunch of letters from the High King as well!" His mother cried, giving Xen a sympathetic look.

"I don't give a crap about that, where the hell is that low? I'm going to kill him when I see him I swear! Yae! Oh you are so DEAD!" Xen screamed stomping up the stairs. Zark flew after him, grabbing his hair with his talons and trying to pull him back by force.

Suddenly a burst of magic threw him away though. It even knocked his mother down. There was no way to reason with Xen at this point. He barged right into the guest bedroom seeing Yae curled up on the farthest corner making soft sobbing sounds. Xen stormed over, grabbing Yae by his hair and pulling him up.

"This is all your fault! You're pathetic! You know that magic could help you but no you have to go and be an idiot about it, what is wrong with you?!" Xen asked, now grabbing his wrists and pushing Yae into the wall harshly.

"I'm sorry..." Yae whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"You hate this don't you? Come on fight back! Even an idiot like you could figure out that I can't be pushed away by strength, so how about doing something useful and-" Yae cut of Xen,

"It's not my fault okay! I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted anything to happen, my life has been so hard, and you're just making it worse!" Yae exclaimed, now getting a little bold.

"You're life is hard? Well I guess that's one thing we have in common, our lives are hard and it's worse because of each other. So how about to make it better, we try to actually do something with our lives!" Xen yelled, he was still angry about everything but started calming down.

"Xen dear, please try to calm down. We can go and talk to one of the serpents and they'll take care of it okay? Let them teach him and when he comes back he can improve with you." His mother suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Luckily for Yae, Xen actually listened and let go of him. Now all Yae had to do was wish for the best. 

**Yo it's ya gurl. And I'm sorry about all the timeskips it's just that I couldn't think of anything interesting to write. ** **I don't think this is the best chapter I could write, but I gotta post what I can. ** **That's all I have to say, love y'all and thanks for reading. **   
**~Apricity**


	5. Finally Bruh

The next day when Xen woke up, he realized that Zark was nowhere to be seen. Yesterday Xen had gone to make sure he was alright after the temper tantrum. And Zark was indeed fine, last night he had stayed in Xen's room and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Zark was intelligent though and probably had something to do. And speak of the devil he fluttered into the room through the window.

"Xen, I'm glad you're awake. I went out yesterday to talk to the serpents. And I'm sorry to say, but none of them are willing, however they did recommend giving him time and let him explore it on his own." Zark stated, sitting down next to Xen's head.

"There has to be a quicker way then trying to let him do it on his own, he obviously doesn't want to." Xen remarked.

"Try to expose him to some magic that'll make him feel safe. Yours could work, as long as you only think of happy things it should be fine." Zark answered.

"Alright, I'll go get that idiot and make him realize that magic is..." Xen trailed off. That magic is what? Safe? Fun? Healthy? He didn't know what he was trying to show Yae, he didn't even know why Yae didn't like magic.

No matter the reason, Xen was trying to get up the ranks. At this point, he was hardly concerned about getting Yae's low level to rub off on him. He was hoping that his own rank would rub off on Yae. _If that idiot is lucky enough to get any of my intelligence at least, _Xen smirked at the thought.

"Try to find out about what he dislikes magic, maybe you can prove that magic isn't as bad as he thinks." Zark suggested, preening his wing feathers while Xen started talking again.

"I don't want to know Zark. In fact, I'd much prefer to get all of this over with, without having to see him too often." Xen replied, finally getting out of bed. Zark watched Xen pick out a pair of clothes, this time it was a white button up shirt. Along with, once again, some black pants. 

"Xen, you have to understand that you have to interact with him to do this." Zark said, now giving Xen a cold stare from his ignorance. Xen scoffed,

"Yeah, yeah. Stay out of it, you're just a bird." This comment make Zark quiet down, he was irritated with Xen's tone. Despite this he decided to say nothing to Xen, knowing it would just make it worse. Xen then left the room leaving Zark alone, without closing the window. 

Xen headed towards the guest room, probably the only time he'd actually plan on being near him. Of course he hesitated when he got to the door, did he really want to see Yae right now? Well, of course he didn't but Xen really didn't care. As long as his rank was raising, he was satisfied. 

Without knocking, Xen opened the door to the room Yae was currently staying in. Yae was laying in the bed, still asleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed...well before Xen slapped him to make him wake up. 

Yae sat up, putting his arms up almost instinctively, to somewhat protect himself from another hit that never came. He slowly put his arms down after realizing this and stared at Xen. Looking a bit relived that it wasn't someone else.

"Time to get up, even if you don't, you're going to learn something today. Something about magic, or how much harder I could hit you." Xen stated, now sitting down next to Yae. He cringed a bit from voluntarily being near Yae. He would endure it for the time being though. 

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Yae asked quietly. He obviously didn't want to try to do any magic. Of course Xen wasn't trying to do anything like that today. 

"You're not doing anything. I don't want you to mess something up. Just look at me. That's all, if you somehow mess that up you're hopeless." Xen stated, as Yae shifted to face him. Then, Xen put his hands out, holding the sides of Yae's head. 

Yae flinched as if he expected Xen to hit him again. Of course the hit never came, instead a sort of warmth came over him. It was a bit painful at first almost like he was set on fire. Over time the flames cooled down into a comforting warmth. Like someone was apologizing to him. After that the feeling went cold, almost like the warmth had never been there. As time went on it came back, but it wasn't the same, it was trying to be comforting, but didn't seem to have the same confidence in doing so. 

Xen let go of Yae's head. His expression was relaxed with a hint of sadness on his features. Next Xen grabbed Yae's wrists, placing Yae's hands on the sides of his own head. Now expecting Yae to do the same. But he never felt anything, Yae didn't want to do it.

** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like I usually say, I love ya'll!<3**

**~Apricity**


	6. Yae, use your damn magic

Yae couldn't bring himself to do it. Xen stared at him with cold eyes. They seemed to be prodding at his skull, almost as if he was trying to shatter any feelings he had. Xen's grip on Yae's hands tightened with frustration.

"What is your problem? I don't understand why you just can't do it," Xen rebuked, "I've threatened you, I've hurt you, this time I'm being a little more gentle, and yet you repeatedly don't use your magic. Let me ask you something, Yae, just why do you to refuse to use it?" Xen asked with venom in his tone.

"I just..." Yae looked down, not able to look at Xen, "I don't want to talk about it..." Yae murmured. His soft grip on Xen's head went limp. Xen let go of Yae's hands, letting them drop into his lap.

"You really are hopeless." Xen remarked, turning his head to the door. He whistled and watched as Zark flew into the room. Yae stayed quiet, definitely not in a good mood because of the situation.

"Comfort him." Xen ordered as he stood up from his spot on the bed. Zark landed on the bed and hopped over to Yae. He was now sitting in his lap, looking up at Yae and whispering comforting words. Xen left the room as quickly as he could manage. It was finally time for him to visit his parents and talk to them about the situation. He didn't enjoy the thought of seeing them, but he hated seeing Yae a lot more.

He headed down the stairs, towards the bird room. The birds flocked him when he came in, seeming curious about what he was doing. He walked toward the back of the room, towards a birdcage with a blanket over it. He gently pulled the blanket off, revealing a small creature. It was birdlike, but it looked more like a ruby statue than a living being. Xen opened the cage and the statue came to life. It's feathers puffed up as it started to move and it let out a load roar.

"Good to see you too Ruby." Xen responded to the bird's call. A fitting name considering how the bird was a fiery red. Her species was extremely rare and considered to be very intelligent despite not being one of the birds that was able to speak. Instead a variety of calls and sounds was how they communicated. Ruby let out a soft purr as she hopped onto Xen's shoulder, glad to be out of the cage.

"I want to bring you along to visit my family, Zark is busy and I'd rather not go alone." Xen explained. Ruby chirped with glee, as Xen left the room and started leaving the house. Just before he opened the door, Zark flew in.

"Xen, you must take Yae with you, it's part of the rules King Weit gave you." Zark reminded him, now staring at Ruby, surprised to see her out. Xen grabbed the doorknob ignoring his words. Zark flew over and pulled on Xen's collar, making Xen stumble backwards. Ruby squawked as she tried to keep her balance on Xen's shoulder.

"Back off Zark, I don't want him to come to my parents house, it'll make me more of a disgrace than I already am." Xen stated, swatting him away. Ruby cawed in annoyance at Zark, flapping her wings in his direction to tell him to go away.

"He doesn't have to go inside with you, as long as he's in the area it should be fine." Zark said, attempting to reason with Xen. He sighed and then nodded, letting Zark go fetch Yae. While Zark did that, Xen spoke to Ruby about why Yae was here and everything that had happened while she was locked away. Ruby listened closely giving her full attention to him, until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and threw her head to look in that direction.

She flung herself toward Yae, circling him as she observed him. Yae not knowing there was another bird, shouted and covered his head with his arms, thinking that he was being attacked. Ruby scoffed and went back to Xen, landing on his shoulder again.

"It's fine, Yae. It's just another one of Xen's birds." Zark explained. Yae lowered his arms, looking at Ruby as he continued to travel down the stairs. Ruby preened Xen's hair. He wasn't dirty or anything that was just how she bonded with him. 

"Zark, stay with Yae, and Yae, 30 feet." Xen reminded him, walking out of the house. It was good to be far away from Yae, considering how close together they had been. Now all Xen had to do was worry about how he should get to his parent's house. _The teleportation stations are twice as far, flying is twice as fast so if I fly to the station it should be fine. I can't leave Yae though. _Xen thought. 

He sighed as he realized Yae probably couldn't fly. His best option was to just walk. Minutes felt like hours with Yae tagging along. Once he got to the house he waved Yae over to give him some more rules. 

"There's a cafe near here, Zark will take you to it. Buy whatever you want, I can pay for it. If you need anything, send Zark to tell me. If there's an emergency like some sort of attack, run away and hide, Zark will keep you protected and call for Ruby who will start nipping at my ear to tell me something's up. If there's anything else, just ask Zark about it. I'll get you when I'm done with my family." Xen explained, seeming like he had the full paragraph memorized from either practice, or hearing it a lot. 

Yae nodded and headed off while Xen walked up the steps to the home. His sister opened the door before he knocked. She had a disappointed look on her face, probably expecting someone else.

"It's just you, I was hoping for someone better." She stated, rolling her eyes. _You've always been like this, Esther. The whole family ridicules me, yet I do better than all of you in most aspects. _Xen clicked his tongue and pushed her aside when he walked in. Ruby gave her a hard glare, not liking Esther's attitude. 

"Is it Xen?" a feminine voice asked. His mother's head peered through the entrance to the hall. Her eyes lit up for a moment, but dulled as she looked at him carefully. Xen sighed, ready to answer all the questions he was going to be given. 

"Dad isn't here right now, so you'll just have to deal with the two of us. So let's get straight to the point, who the hell is that low and why does he live with you?" Esther spat. Ruby get closer to Xen's head, totally ready to attack Esther if Xen told her to. Xen had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

** Like I say in every note: thank you for reading! I love you all!**

**You're crackhead writer**

**~Apricity**


	7. bUt EsThEr, iTs mY jOb

"What's it to you? It's not like it's any of your business." Xen snapped at her. Ruby screeched as well, totally not enjoying the setting. 

"It is my business because I want to know why that creature is wandering around you all the time." Esther said through clenched teeth. Xen rolled his eyes at her. 

"It's not like I want him around me, but it's literally a job the king gave me. He wanted me to watch over Yae and teach him how to use magic. Which, by the way, is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, people like him are hopeless. Adult demons are supposed to know what they're doing." Xen crossed his arms. Esther still seemed mad at him but stayed quiet for a moment. At this point, his mother joined the conversation.

"Well, you have no right to refuse a job from the King. However, I do believe that this is not the best job for you. He knows we don't tolerate lows, it's almost like he wanted you to fail." His mom commented, thinking for a moment. 

"Out of all people, you're the person whose going to doubt the high king? You taught me to always listen to higher ups and obey them, and all of a sudden you're just gonna go against it?" Xen asked in disappointment. His mom looked down to her feet. 

"It's not that I don't believe in what the king does, it's just that he seems to be testing us. So Xen, show that low how to use his magic. Prove the king wrong." She remarked, giving Xen a sense of encouragement. 

"But, that low shouldn't be living with you. Keep him as far away as you can, you better not start getting close to him. It makes me sick just thinking about it." Esther gagged to emphasize her point. Ruby chirped in response, agreeing with Esther. 

"The king always wants him near me, even today Zark convinced me to let Yae tag along. Obviously he isn't here right now but he is nearby." Xen explained, now realizing how awful it is for the people in the cafe to be near him. 

"Have you made any progress with him?" His mother asked, actually curious about the topic. Ruby hopped off of Xen's shoulder; going off to explore the house. Xen didn't think too much about it. Until he realized her last owner taught her how to snoop and successfully steal things. 

Despite this, he didn't stop her. If Ruby did steal anything he could always return it later, or just keep it. He doubted anyone would notice something missing. Ruby could only carry small things, and only a few at that. 

"He refuses to use his magic. I tried showing him how harmless it was, but when I asked nicely if he could try it, he freaked out and I had to get Zark to make him feel better." Xen explained. He heard Ruby give a shaky whistle. A smile crept on his face. That call meant Ruby had found something worth taking.

"What are you smiling about? Not being able to do your job?" Esther asked, almost mocking him for not being able to help Yae.

"Bold of you to think you could do better. He flinches at the smallest of things. Cries at the slightest amount of pressure put onto him. Don't even get me started on his goody two shoes attitude." Xen stated. Ruby hopped over to Xen, climbing up his leg. Esther and his mom paid no attention as she placed something cold and metallic into the hand Xen held behind his back. 

"I bet I could. I'd just scare him into it, toss him around a bit. You're too soft on him, if I had a turn it would be relentless torment until he fought back." Esther said, smiling at Ruby who went over to her and rubbed against her ankles like a cat would. 

Also something taught by her last owner to ensure they didn't suspect her of stealing. Then Ruby left for the kitchen. She let out the same whistle as earlier to let Xen know she found something nice. 

"I've tried, it doesn't work. He just starts crying and then Zark insists that I stop. Then if I don't he'll forcibly try to stop me. Doesn't matter if it's pulling on my hair or clawing at me with his talons, he'll do it." Xen replied, watching Ruby hop back in. She jumped up and planted something significantly larger into his other hand. Esther looked very unsatisfied with his answer but didn't say anything. 

Right before his mother could suggest something else, violent cawing was heard from outside. Xen could only recognize it as Zark's and rushed over to the door. When he opened it Zark started speaking frantically, too fast for Xen to understand. Zark calmed down before explaining in coherent words.

"Yae is in serious trouble, some guy at the cafe started attacking people all of a sudden. I took him away and called for Ruby, but I guess we were too far." Zark pulled Xen outside as he explained where Yae was. 

His mother and sister followed him out to see what the commotion was about. 

** Sorry for the unreasonably bad story quality, and how much shorter this chapter is compared to the others, but I really just went with what my mind told me to do. Thank you all for reading and I love ya'll!! <3**

**~Apricity**


	8. Good luck bud

Both Ruby and Zark pulled at Xen's sleeves urging him to hurry up.

"What's going on?" Xen's mother asked. Xen didn't have time to explain and started running towards the cafe. Xen was pretty fast so it wasn't a problem for him to get there. The problem was that Zark started taking him into a different direction.

The path they took had a bunch of twists which made Xen's legs feel a bit shaky from all the sharp turns he was doing. Zark and Ruby both pulled Xen in the opposite direction from where he was going, making him skid to a halt. His black hair was messed up and his eyes were watery from all the air being pushed against him as he ran.

He looked around for awhile, searching for the blonde haired boy in danger. He watched as Yae limped out from a small crack in between two buildings. He looked tired, probably not as used to running as Xen was. Yae was about ready to collapse. Zark pushed Xen over to help Yae stand up.

He shivered as he pulled Yae's arm over his shoulder. He didn't really want to help Yae out, but knew he'd be in major trouble if he didn't. Zark made sure that Yae was balanced and walked in between his legs to make sure he didn't wobble too much. Ruby simply flew about, examining shiny things and trying to find something useful for Xen.

"So what happened?" Xen asked, noticing that Yae was a bit scratched up and bruised. It took Yae a moment to process the question. It looked like he was going to pass out. Xen didn't want to admit it, but he felt sympathetic towards Yae.

"Some guy went crazy. Something about a family heirloom. He started suspecting that someone had stolen it so he started to attack people. I didn't get the worst of it, thankfully." Yae started leaning on Xen a bit more, losing more and more strength.

"It's fine, go ahead." Xen whispered. Almost on cue Yae gave a small sigh as he passed out, going limp as Xen supported his body weight. Xen lifted up Yae bridal style, letting Yae sleep. Xen noticed how pale he had gotten.

Not using magic is so harmful, it wasn't a big surprise that Yae couldn't handle the simplest amount of pain. Xen didn't feel so bad about taking care of Yae in this state. He didn't really have a choice, but it still felt kinda nice. He didn't have to feel the lowness while Yae was asleep.

Ruby gave a gentle chirp and landed on Xen's shoulder, nipping at his ear to let him know something was up. Xen didn't think much of it, he didn't feel the presence of anyone else around them. It didn't occur to him what was going on until Zark noticed too.

"Xen, we have to get home, now." Zark urged, going behind Xen and pushing him to make him hurry up. Xen rolled his eyes,

"Why?"

"You can feel his skin right? The way it ripples even though nothing is touching him? He hasn't used magic in so long it is trying to escape his body from his various cuts. If we don't hurry up, his wounds will get deeper and worse. I fear for what you'll need to do to make all of it come out in one big burst." Zark said. Xen sped up significantly, he knew there was only a certain amount of time before Yae wouldn't be able to recover.

It wasn't long before his speed walk turned into a jog, then a run, and finally full on sprinting. He would fly, but the risk of him dropping Yae was too high, and he wasn't used to carrying things while in the air. He'd constantly adjust Yae to make sure he had a good grip on the smaller male.

Every now any then he could feel Yae waking up, but then he would go limp again, like the pain was too much to handle. Xen could just see his house, so close yet so far. He was so tired now, covered in sweat, and in a panic.

He practically threw himself into the house, placing Yae on the big couch. He then carefully undressed him, leaving him shirtless to see how bad the damage was. Zark went to go fetch some ointment to rub on the rapidly growing wounds along with painkillers to get Yae to wake up. Xen carefully rubbed the skin around the major wounds. This was to absorb some of the magic to take the pain away from Yae and to stop the cuts from growing into deep slices.

It was very uncommon for things to happen so not only were medications for escaping magic close to impossible to find, but Xen didn't have any because he never had an experience like this before. Everyone he knew used magic enough to where it wasn't a problem. _Why me? _Xen asked himself, really wishing he was less remarkable so that he wasn't assigned to deal with Yae in the first place.

Zark came back and dropped a bunch of creams, pills, and even injections to give Yae. Then he and Ruby left, not wanting to distract Xen. Since Yae was unconscious it was really easy to just throw a mixture of ointments onto him without him complaining. Once all the scratches and bruises were covered in a very thick layer of gel Xen injected the painkillers into Yae's arm.

It would help a little, but not enough to stop all of the pain. Yae was starting to get pretty bloody, Xen could practically smell how pure the magic was. As Yae started to wake up from how fast Xen was rubbing creams onto him, Xen injected him with something else, making Yae jump awake.

His eyes were filled with tears as some of the cuts stretched. He was turning more and more pale from blood loss. Xen did his best to use his own magic to heal Yae up to the best of his ability. Even though he was such a high rank, there were only a few healing spells he knew, and he hardly used them, so they weren't too effective.

"Use your magic Yae, I don't care how, just please." Xen begged, grabbing Yae's hands and holding them tightly. Yae really looked like he wanted to, but was also in so much pain it was too hard to focus.

"I can't," Yae paused to pant a bit, "it hurts so much. Help Xen, please!" Yae was now just saying Xen's name over and over again through tears. Xen was running out of options, eventually he gave in to his last resort.

He picked up Yae and set him in between his legs. Yae leaned his back against Xen's chest, resting his head on Xen's shoulder. Xen hesitated for a moment, knowing that Yae was gonna hate him for this.   
  
  


**I'm on a role with these updates. Also quick lemon in the next chapter, just a warning, also if you didn't notice ummm, it's gay. And it's not for romantic reasons really, it's just a really easy way to get out a bunch of magic at once since uhhh, it shoots out with the rest of the...substances. I need to mark this story as mature now. Anyway, thanks for reading and I love you all <3!!!!**

**~Apricity**


	9. Lemon tiem

**LEMON ** **WARNING ** **LEMON** ** WARNING**

Xen sighed in irritation, now having to use his magic on Yae. It's not that it was a problem for him, it was just going to be a problem for innocent Yae. Just as he predicted Yae grabbed his wrists just as he started to unzip Yae's pants.

"W-What are you doing!" Yae asked frantically, thrashing around with as much strength he could muster. Xen held onto him a bit tighter to keep him steady.

"Helping you?" Xen questioned, before realizing Yae probably didn't understand, "Oh, you mean why. I'm an Incubus incase you didn't notice, and Incubi tend to be quite sexual creatures since we interfere with blank relationships. Since curses don't cost much magic, every now and then we have to directly affect them, and I'm sure you can guess how."

Yae's face would've been red if he had more blood in his system, for now he just had an embarrassed look. Now that Yae was slightly calmer Xen slipped off Yae's pants, leaving him just in his boxers.

For the sake of both of them, Xen just touched Yae through his boxers. This left the smaller male giving out soft moans as he tried to hide his face from Xen.

Despite all of the blood practically gone, Yae was already pretty hard and was grabbing at Xen's legs to keep himself from squirming.

At some point Yae started to move his hips as well heightening the pleasure he was receiving. This also encouraged Xen to move his hand twice as fast. Making him earn more soft moans from Yae.

It was definitely working, Yae didn't look like he was in too much pain, and the cuts had stopped growing.

"Xen, can you..." Yae trailed off, too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted. He felt really dirty, almost like he wasn't meant to be there. And asking Xen to do stuff to him just made it more awkward.

But Xen is an Incubus, whose been doing his job for years. It shocked Yae when Xen pulled off his boxers and started directly jacking him off.

Yae couldn't handle being quiet anymore and starting letting out a sea of moans as waves of pleasure went all throughout his hips. He grabbed at the arm Xen was using to touch him with and just held onto it. It didn't interfere with what he was doing, Yae just wanted something more firm to hold onto other than Xen's legs.

Yae was panting really hard and Xen could tell Yae was very close. It wasn't much longer until he had moaned out Xen's name and came at the same time. That was the part that shocked Xen the most. Yae moaned out his name, like he was really, really enjoying it.

The smell of Yae's magic was in the air, it was sweet. So sweet, almost like someone had gotten pure sugar and made it into a gas. It felt almost toxic.

Yae just laid still in Xen's arms. He didn't have the strength to move and Xen didn't know if he wanted to get up either. It was just nice to feel so much magic. Xen couldn't even convince himself that the magic was horrible.

It came from Yae whom he really didn't enjoy but it was just so enchanting. He was taking in as much as he possibly could have. He wouldn't admit that to Yae though.

After several moments more Xen started to clean up. He didn't have to move until he fetched Yae some new clothes. Up to that point he was just using his magic to poof everything away.

He helped the blonde boy get into a pair of soft pajamas. Also getting into a pair himself. All the panic really did make time seem to fly, even though the medical stuff had taken up most of the day and it was now becoming dark outside.

Xen had Zark grab some pillows and a big blanket, deciding that he was going to spend the night with Yae. Carefully he put the pillow under Yae's head. Then he pulling the fluffy blanket over the two of them. The couch was thankfully big enough for the two of them, as long as they stayed pretty close.

Xen left his arms around Yae's waste as he pulled Yae close to him. Yae didn't protest and was soon holding one of Xen's hands with intertwined fingers.

Xen didn't really care, and gave a soft whistle which turned off the lights. Yae was soon fast asleep while Xen thought about all the events that had happened.

Once he reminded himself to check the things Ruby had given him, he gave Yae a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. _Sweet, just like I thought it would be._ And with that last thought, Xen fell asleep as well. 

**Guys I'm screaming, this is my first ** **lemon ** **that I've posted and I feel like it's SO BAD. The chapter is actually pretty short compared to most of them, but that's cause I was freaking out the whole time. Well thank you all for reading, I'm going to go get struck by lightning. Oh yeah, I love y'all too! <3**

**~Apricity**


	10. Xen still hates Yae, but a little less

The next morning, Xen found himself laying next to Yae. He immediately got up, realizing that he had spent the whole night with Yae. _Gross, I can still smell his magic. _Xen thought as he stared at Yae's sleeping face. He then stretched and went up the stairs, wanting to get away from Yae for a bit.

Xen walked into his room, where Zark was waiting for him. Even up here Xen could sense the magic, it was going to take awhile to get rid of it, that's for sure.

"Invite Serana and Lilith over please, and ask them to buy some of that anti-magic medicine or whatever. I do not want to have to deal with Yae like that again." Xen ordered, and before he knew it Zark had flown out the window and to replace him was Ruby.

She gave a quiet caw, looking around Xen's room, a sign that she was searching for something. Xen rolled his eyes, she already knew the full layout of his room and all of the things that are in it. There was nothing for her to find.

Xen changed his clothes, paying no attention to Ruby conducting her treasure hunt. He wore his usual button up and skinny jeans. Then he tossed the pajamas into the trash, deciding that the sweet magic scent would never completely disappear from the fabric.

Ruby chirped happily, finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled the pants Xen had worn the day before onto the bed. Then buried her head into one of the back pockets. The male just stared at her, confused at her actions. When Ruby took her head out there was something shiny in her mouth.

Xen held his hand out and Ruby happily dropped it into his palm, revealing that the object was a ring. Now Xen remembered, Ruby had given him some trinkets when he was at his family's house.

Xen examined it for a moment. It was a brown, hard material. He knew it wasn't wood or metal, but it was super familiar for some reason. The jewel that was used as decoration was a ruby, surrounded by an intricate pattern of gold engravings. It was familiar for some reason, and oddly comforting in a way. 

Xen put it onto his middle finger on his right hand. Now pushing the thought out of his head he grabbed the next object Ruby offered him.

It was a carefully folded sheet of paper. Opening it revealed that it was a lot more than just that. It was a picture of him and his original family. He had hung it up on his current mother's fridge when he was first invited to live with them._ Guess I forgot about it when I moved out_. Xen thought as he stared at it for a bit longer. He was reminiscing about all the things he had done with his real parents. He would never admit it, but he really did miss them. 

Xen's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. That's odd, usually Serana would just barge in. He set the picture down on his bedside table. _I'll frame it eventually._ He thought as he opened the door to his room. He was surprised to see Yae standing in front of him.

"I know I'm not supposed to be on your side of the hall but-" Yae was cut off by Xen,

"You're supposed to be resting. Go back downstairs, idiot!" Xen exclaimed, looking irritated. Yae went quiet, trying to find the way to explain things to Xen. 

"Well, I don't want to stay in these pajamas all day, I know that you don't like when I'm over here. But when I looked in my room, there weren't any spare clothes. Usually Zark leaves me some." Yae stated, a bit relieved that Xen hadn't scolded him for going against one of the rules.

Without responding, Xen pulled Yae into his room. He motioned to the closet, Yae could wear his clothes just this once, it would mask the sweet scent still radiating off his body and Xen really didn't feel like searching his whole house for spare clothes. 

"Thanks Xen." Yae gave him a little nod. Xen just shrugged,

"Throw the pajamas away, grab the clothes you want, and take a shower." Xen ordered as he walked out of the room. Ruby followed him out, hopping down the stairs with Xen. 

Since he had some time to spare, he walked into one of his various rooms. It was his small library. He never really liked reading, but it was a way to kill time.

He grabbed a book about magic, practice makes perfect. He went back into his living room and found the page about healing spells. Yae was still injured from that whole magic release thing too, so it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more about how to help him.

The first part was just about the basic rules of healing, which he already knew. One particular sentence caught his eye though, "Healing spells work best when the two have some sort of bond."

Xen understood the concept of course, but it reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was something familiar to him, yet felt distant. Xen shook his head, it wasn't the time to be questioning it.

He kept on reading, finding that a lot of it was actually useful information. Xen would use it later when Yae came downstairs. As he put the book down, he heard the front door open. He turned around to see Serana, rushing up to him. 

She hugged him over the couch, her tail wagging crazily out of happiness. Xen of course hugged her back, but felt a little awkward as she held the hug for maybe a bit too long. 

"Sorry Xen, I just got really excited. Lilith, come here, it's fine." Serana cooed as the smaller wolf carefully made her way over. 

"It's fine Serana, I don't mind." Xen responded as Serana hopped onto the couch next to Xen and Lilith sat down one of the big and soft chairs. 

"I missed you so much, you need to visit more. I can make tea for us." Serana explained, leaning back onto the couch. She practically sank into it. 

"We've been rearranging the furniture and inviting more people over. I'm is a little shy so Serana is trying to get me to know more people." Lilith added, nodding.

"I've just been spending the last few days suffering. The low is such an inconvenience for me." Xen's statement made Lilith give him a shocked expression.

"So, where's that low who has been bothering you so much?" Lilith asked, recovering from the very rude comment Xen had made.

"He's taking a shower right now, he smells like magic and it's horrible." Xen replied. Now he was aware of how much the couch smelt like the sugary fragrance. 

"What's he like?" Serana asked, curious about how Xen was dealing with it.

"He's irritating, he freaks out at basically everything, he refuses to listen to me when I have to get him to use his magic, and he's annoyingly nice. If I hit him, he will apologize to me instead of fighting back. Then whenever he needs help I'm basically required to assist him. It's so annoying." Xen explained. He let out a big sigh since he already knew how Serana was going to respond.

"You should go easy on him Xen. I know you're upset with him, but he's a demon just like you. You were taught to use your magic, maybe he was taught differently. And please consider removing whatever rules you have given him, you haven't said anything about them, but I know your personality. I know you're better than this Xen. Would you treat me like that if I was a low?" Serana asked, looking sincerely worried. 

"Fine, fine, I'll be better to him, I can't promise anything though." Xen rolled his eyes. His attention changed to the sound of someone walking and turned to face the stairs. It was Yae, wrapped up in a towel. This didn't shock him too much, but he was sure Yae would freak out.

"Xen, none of your clothes fit me." Yae described in an upset tone. He obviously hadn't noticed Xen's company because when he was halfway down, he completely froze up. He was embarrassed and his face was a little pink. In attempt to help, Xen tried to get him to go back into the bedroom.

"Just look harder, I'm sure I have something. If you don't come down in five minutes I'll come up and help you. Because apparently you can't do anything without somebody assisting you." Xen insulted. Yae just nodded his head and went back upstairs in a rush. 

"See, that's exactly what Serana was saying! You're nice but still harsh for no reason." Lilith explained. Xen just rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Xen responded, not in the mood to listen to this topic again. 

"You couldn't tell? He looks so scared of you... If anything, he probably wants to get away from you more than you want to get away from him." Lilith stated, having a very sad expression come across her features.

"If he was scared of me he would've run off by now! I did run away and he still didn't leave the house. That's why I'm stuck in this mess." Xen huffed, starting to get angry. 

"Xen, you ran away from him, he didn't leave because he was trying to put effort into the arrangement. It's your fault that-" Lilith was cut off by Xen,

"Just shut up! I'm tired of listening to you blabber about Yae," Xen stood up suddenly, "Oh but Xen, he looks so scared. He must be so terrified, you're too mean to him," Xen mocked, "You're lucky I don't snap your neck into-" Xen was the one being cut off this time from Serana. She had pulled him down forcefully by one of his horns, something she knew that Xen hated.

"Behave yourself! I will not tolerate you talking to my girlfriend like that. Apologize right now!" Serana shouted, giving him a small smack on the head. Serana held him there for a moment, letting him struggle. Though it scared Lilith, Serana and Xen had been through this many times. She would always keep him still while he cooled off. 

They both knew that they would never hurt each other, just something to keep them calm. Lilith watched carefully as Xen shifted around like a bull at a rodeo, it scared her, but Serana was whispering for him to calm down and that everything would be okay. Finally he stopped moving and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lilith, I just got offended. I'm not used to people telling me that I'm doing my job badly. Thanks for intervening, Serana." Xen pulled his head out from Serena's arms. She gave him a pat on the head, a sort of apology for being so rough. 

"I understand, Serana told me about your temper. I just didn't know that she was serious about it." Lilith quietly responded. That pissed Xen off, but instead of arguing he just rolled his eyes. He needed to take a break.

"Yeah, all that pent up anger too, I'm sure you'll have a better attitude toward everything since you seemed to be holding in a lot of frustration." Serena sat down again, relaxing. 

"I'm... going to go help out Yae." Xen started going up the stairs. Yes, he had just let out some of his anger, but now he needed to let out the rest. This time Xen wasn't going to try and bully Yae. He was going to try a different approach. For some strange reason, Xen actually wanted to see Yae. 

**In the next chapter I'm hoping to get Xen and Yae a lil closer because that's the point of the story. It's so hard to make Xen like mean, but nice at the same time, he's a big tsundere. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I love you all!**

**~Apricity**


	11. Xen, you need to chill

Xen opened the door to his bedroom, finding the blonde male buttoning up a light blue shirt. Yae looked over to Xen, a bit confused as he was sure it hadn't been five minutes yet. Xen just hopped onto the bed, landing on his back. 

"I'm already dressed, we can go back downstairs." Yae pointed out, saying the obvious. Xen nodded, but stayed in his spot.

"Thanks for stating what I already know, but despite how much I would love to do that, I need to talk to you. Alone would probably better anyway." Xen said. Yae sat down on the bed, assuming that he was about to be scolded for something. 

"You have to use your magic, I don't really care if you don't want to. It's none of my business about why you don't want to, but I am not going to do what I had to yesterday again. And it's not like it's just affecting you alone. I can't get a higher rank because you refuse to use your magic for your job. In fact, I don't even know what your job is. At this point I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." Xen explained. 

This method was a lot more effective this time around too. Yae actually looked a bit hurt. He stayed quiet for awhile, not knowing how to respond. Xen knew it wasn't going to work, but he knew Yae would eventually cave in if he guilt tripped him enough. 

"Xen, I know I should, but I just can't bring myself to do it." Yae responded, he kept his gaze away from Xen. 

"Why not? Seriously, everyone you know uses their powers. Yet for some reason you always convince yourself to do anything but that. Didn't your parents teach you to use magic?" Xen asked, seriously considering that Yae just had dumb parents. 

"They did Xen, and that's why I'm scared to use it." Yae said quietly. Xen gave him a questioning look. Yae and Xen stayed quiet for a long time after he said that. It wasn't uncomfortable silence. It felt like the two of them just needed the quiet to think about Yae's words. 

"Do you want to tell me?" Xen asked. He was almost scared about Yae actually telling him, the way he said it made Xen never want to imagine what happened. He knew that what happened to his own parents was pretty bad, but Yae seemed to make his parent's death look like nothing. 

"Not really," Yae paused for a moment, "what happened to your family Xen? The parents you have now aren't the same species as you." Yae flinched when he got an aggressive look from Xen. He really didn't want to share, he wasn't ready to tell Yae yet. 

"They're dead." Yae eventually stated, going to sit closer to Xen. Xen didn't know how to react he just stared at the minty eyed male, simply waiting for more details. 

"I killed my mom on accident. My father was trying to teach me magic when I was hardly old enough to speak. Well usually he wasn't too hard on me. One day he suddenly gave me a magic surge with his help. I aimed wrong and..." Yae suddenly burst out in tears. He was crying so hard he could barely speak.

"Yae, I miss my parents too." Xen whispered to him in a calming tone. Yae quieted down to listen to Xen speak. 

"Yae, I wish I could see them, tell them I love them at least one more time, get scolded at for treating somebody with higher rank than me badly, but it's useless. They're dead and I can't do anything about it." Xen knew he was tearing up. He hated it, it made him feel weak. Yae was still bawling his eyes out. 

He gave Xen a sad look, like he really wanted something. Reluctantly, Xen pulled Yae over. Xen had Yae sit in front of him so Yae could lean his head down on Xen's shoulder. Yae wrapped his arms around Xen in a tight hug as he muttered things about his mother. Xen just held him back and listened. 

For once, being this close to Yae wasn't that bad.

**I feel like this is moving really fast but i can't help it, I just love these boyos so much and just want them to be in a relationship already. Also, much shorter chapter than what I'd usually have. Thank you for reading, and I love you so much lovely reader!**

**~Apricity**


	12. Magic time, kind of

Yae just cried into the crook of Xen's neck. He didn't speak, only sobbed and sniffled. Nobody had ever cried in front of Xen, let alone rely on him to comfort them.

"Yae, it's not your fault. You know that, right? You couldn't help it, and if I'm guessing correctly, your new family loves you just as much as your mother did, maybe more." Xen whispered to him. He started petting Yae's head to comfort him.

"I know it's not my fault, but I hardly knew my mother. She was so kind, and cooked amazing food, her smile was so sweet whenever she looked at me, but all the time I spent with her was so rushed and her happiness would always fade the moment he walked in. My father was very demanding and hardly let me speak to her. I felt..." Yae paused for a moment as he searched for the right word, "isolated."

"Are you worried about that happening again?" Xen asked, now a little more interested in what Yae had to say.

"Of course. I don't want to hurt anybody, but I'm scared of what other people will do to me. All my life I've been avoiding people and magic to the point where it hurts." Yae confessed, sitting up and wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Yae, I know I say I hate you, and I do resent you a little bit, which isn't your fault, but I've decided to go against hurting you. So please, trust me when I say I only want what's best for the both of us." Xen said, sounding sincere. Yae was taken aback by this, he wasn't expecting Xen to be so honest with him.

"But Xen, I don't want to accidentally hurt you, I can't control my magic whatsoever. If it hit you, I'm not sure what I'd do." Yae admitted, looking very worried about the safety of it.

"You don't have to worry about it Yae, I know how to do all of the healing spells there are to learn, I could regrow a limb if I really wanted to." Xen responded. Before Yae could even say anything, Serena casually stepped into the room.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you two, I just wanted to make sure that Xen wasn't being violent. If it helps, I visited the serpents earlier today to see if they'd be willing to help, and they said that we could come to them whenever we needed to." She explained, having a hopeful glint in her eyes. Xen and Serena looked at Yae expectantly.

"Alright, I'll go."  
  
  


**Sorry, this chapter is really short! Thank you for reading!**

**~ Sleep Deprived Apricity**


	13. Omg, serpents sksksksksk

Serena's eyes lit up, she was excited to know that she could help. Xen wasn't so impressed but decided not to make fun of him. He didn't want to deal with more crying.

"Lilith is talking to Zark about it right now, and Xen, the serpents said it would be best for Yae to not drink any of that anti magic stuff. Apparently it messes with demons' nervous system." Serena explained, leaning against the wall near the door.

"Anti magic stuff?" Yae questioned, looking at Xen with his pale green eyes. Xen nodded, not feeling like telling Yae about it at the moment. They should get going if they want to make it over before the red sun goes down.

"We should leave now then, we have about 6 hours until the sun goes down, and I'd rather be with the serpents by the time the sun goes down instead of being here with whoever ends up in my neighborhood." Xen stated, standing up now.

Yae nodded in agreement even though he was still a tad confused about what the weird magic thing was about. He'd find out eventually though.

The three of them headed downstairs, finding Lilith already standing near the door with Zark on her shoulder.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Zark questioned. Now hopping from Lilith's shoulder to Xen's.

Ruby flew in from upstairs and landed on Yae's shoulder. She found the best spot to be was right against his cheek.

Yae was a little freaked out since he thought she was going to bite him, but relaxed when she just snuggled up to his face.

"Yeah I think we're ready." Serena answered, walking out the door first.

Then they started their journey to a teleportation station. Xen lived somewhat close to one so it was convenient, but there wasn't a teleporter that led them directly to the serpents.

The four waited in line for awhile. Xen took the time to explain to Yae what the potion was all about.

"It's supposed to suppress your magic. Basically that means that you could go for a longer time without using your magic, although I do think that you'd have to cast some spells here and there to go for as long as you were going." Xen commented, shifting over as the line moved.

"But it blocks off nerves? You were considering giving me something that would affect how my body functioned?" Yae asked, feeling annoyed that Xen would even think it.

"I didn't know that it had side effects, if I did, I wouldn't have suggested it. I told you earlier that even if I don't like you, I don't want to hurt you, remember?" Xen reminded him, deciding that the conversation was now over as they continued towards the teleporters.

In the next moment they were at the other side of the demon kingdom. Zark kept with Xen, while Ruby switched off of the other three.

Xen was a little surprised to see that as they got closer to the serpent kingdom, there were different species hanging around. Angels, unicorns, dragons, and even centaurs hung around. All of them not minding the presence of each other.

Now they had passed the barrier of the demon kingdom. Now they entered the domain of the serpents. There were now two suns in the sky, the white and red sun. The red was closer than the white one, the white sun was part of the angel kingdom that was all the way across the ocean. Xen was glad he could see the shore ahead.

"We'll be there soon." Zark commented, shifting a bit on Xen's shoulder.

"Yeah... you'll stay here with Serena and Lilith." Xen said, knowing that Zark didn't like being away from Xen for long.

"I know, I'll keep them safe and come to check on any updates." Zark stated, giving Xen an affectionate face nuzzle.

Xen leaned into the snuggle a bit, savoring the last touch he would share with Zark for a long time. Zark finished his face hug with Xen, but still kept close to his head.

He looked behind him to see what the rest of the group was doing. They were having a very quiet conversation. Xen decided not to say anything since they were probably talking about him.

Serena and Lilith giggled a bit while Yae looked a bit uncomfortable. They both glanced towards Xen and noticed that he was staring at them. Serena went quiet and Lilith pushed Yae forward. Now Yae was walking next to Xen.

"What did they put you up to?" Xen asked, now changing his gaze to look ahead of him. The shore was much closer.

"I think that," Yae paused and looked towards the girls who gave him a thumbs up, Yae got quieter, "_They _think that you like me more than what you're letting on."

Xen shook his head. Although, he was questioning whether or not that was true. It was true that he didn't really like Yae, but for some reason he couldn't even bring himself to want to hurt Yae.

Well that could be because the idea of touching Yae made him feel somewhat disgusted. But at the same time Xen figured he wouldn't really care about touching Yae again like he had yesterday.

Xen sort of paused in his walking for a split second, wondering if he had really just thought that. He shook the thought off and finally replied,

"I don't want to have you around, but I'd rather have you with me than have you alone." That wasn't really accurate to what he was thinking, he kind of did want Yae to stay the more that he thought about it.

Xen didn't know what to think anymore and was glad that they were finally at the water. As if it was planned ahead, a serpent's head rose from the ocean.

Dark blue scales shined brightly underneath the white and red suns. She bent her long neck down to get a closer look at the group, her golden yellow eyes met Xen's dark red ones.

"You must be Xen, a hardworking and high ranked demon," she turned her head to look at Yae, "and you're Yae, the lowest of the ranking system who has agreed to come see us for help." She stated, easily reading the two.

Yae was struck with amazement about how the serpent knew so much just by looking at him. Xen wasn't as surprised since he was trained by serpents when he was little, but still did a small nod to show respect.

"I'm Azuul. I'll be taking care of your magic problem Yae. You'll be attending as well, Xen?" Azuul asked him, giving him a look of satisfaction when he nodded.

"We'll be waiting for you two when you return. If it's longer than a month then we'll stay at your house, Xen," Serena explained giving Xen a hug, "I'll miss you, please take care of Yae."

Serena then hugged Yae and whispered something to him. Yae smiled at the words and turned back to the serpent. Lilith gave Yae a quick hug, but kept her distance from Xen.

"All ready to go then? Good, stay close to me and don't go deeper than 20 feet." Azuul instructed, going back into the ocean.

Xen stepped into the water, but Yae hesitated. Xen sighed in an irritated tone and held out his hand to Yae. Once Yae had grabbed it, Xen pulled him into the water. They walked until it was up to Xen's chest and Yae's neck.

"Trust me, okay?" Xen asked, before pulling Yae with him underneath the water. 

**Omg guys another update skskskskks. Yae and Xen finally kind of get along. Anywho, I gotta go to bed because of school. Thank your for reading and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Love you!**

**~Apricity**


	14. New Stuff to Learn

Yae struggled for a moment, thinking that he was going to drown. It only took him a second to realize that he could breathe.

Opening his eyes revealed everything. Just clear blue ocean, and the glowing scales of the serpent in front of them. He was inside of some sort of air bubble with Xen, that seemed to be attached to the serpent by a long and thin string.

"You should sit down before Azuul starts swimming faster." Xen advised, already in a comfortable sitting position, leaning against one of the walls of the air bubble.

Yae obeyed and sat down, not really knowing why it was important.

"Yae, you should come sit next to me, if you sit in the middle of the bubble you'll-" Xen was too late to explain, Azuul had taken off. Pulling the bubble along with her.

Yae lost his seating pretty quick and flew from his spot and crashed right into Xen. In response Xen tried to push him off because Yae was crushing him. This only made Yae get tangled up in Xen's arms.

Xen eventually gave up trying to get him away and just opened his arms up to let Yae press against his body. Only a few more seconds of this and then it'd be over.

The bubble came to a sudden halt, letting the two of them finally catch a break. Azuul turned around, her eyes giving off a yellow glow as she gently put the bubble between her lips. She made sure to keep it away from her teeth as she carefully lowered her head downwards, guiding the bubble into a hole in the ground.

"Hold on tight, Yae, and hold your breath." Xen ordered, holding Yae tightly in his arms. Making sure that neither of them would get knocked around like earlier. Just then, Azuul took in a large amount of water through her gills, spitting it out at the two at a very high speed. The force popped the bubble and pushed the two down into the hole. The hole turned out to be a long tube that had many twists and turns. Xen could hold his breath for a long time, but Yae didn't seem like he could take it for much longer even though it had only been a few seconds.

_'Just a few more moments, hold on for a bit longer.' _Xen thought, holding Yae a tad tighter. He was starting to get a little dizzy from the spinning he was doing and the rush of the water all around him.

When they finally came back into air, Yae started coughing immediately while he desperately gasped for air. Xen of course sighed heavily, glad that they made it out before Yae passed out.

"My head really hurts..." Yae whispered, putting his head against Xen's chest, feeling too weak to hold it up.

"I don't think I know any spell for that specifically." Xen explained. Yae flinched as if Xen's voice was too loud, even though he was speaking normally.

They sat in silence for awhile as they recovered from the dizziness they were both experiencing. Yae had finally healed up a bit and slowly left Xen's arms. However, he still sat close to Xen, like he still wanted to be held.

"Hey," Xen said, grabbing Yae's attention, "thanks for trusting me." The tone that Xen was using wasn't very thankful, but Yae wasn't going to complain since Xen had never really tried to convey emotions. Azuul stepped into the room a moment after, now in a more person-like form instead of a sea creature.

Her short, dark blue hair, hung in loose curls as they avoided her long, and round horns that resembled seaweed. The only way Xen could tell it was Azuul was because her eyes were the same golden yellow and held the same hint of confidence.

"I'm sorry for the sudden speeds, I'm in a bit of a rush today, mentors and students are being chosen today. I'm glad to see that you're both alright, but we should get you two changed and washed, the saltwater can damage your skin if it's not taken care of." Azuul helped the two of them stand.

She took some time to cast a spell on Yae so his head didn't hurt so much. Then she told them to follow her.

It wasn't long before the two were walking behind her her down a long, white hallway. It was filled to the brim with people, mostly children an old looking serpents. They did happen to see a few younger serpents with their new mentors, who gave Xen an odd feeling, but he wasn't sure why.

Azuul led them to a small white room, a few shower heads were hung about, and some cubbies that were full of elegant kimonos that everyone in the serpent kingdom wore. Different colors meant different things, but it had been such a long time. Xen wasn't really sure what color was right to wear.

"Ring the bell next to the door if you need anything, I'll be back when you're done." Azuul stated, leaving the two alone.

Xen showered first, he was fine with showering in the same room as someone else. Yae was too shy, and just waited for Xen to get out before hopping in. Xen rang the bell of course, as he looked for what color would suit him best. A male serpent walked in, one of the younger serpents that Xen had seen in the halls.

"My name is Desy. What do you need help with?" The serpent asked, moving his vibrant red hair out of his face. Xen wasn't going to waste time and just went straight to the point.

"What color do I wear?" He questioned, motioning to the large amounts of kimonos. The serpent walked over to Xen looking directly into his eyes. Desy looked confused for a moment, like he didn't understand what he was looking at. Then he calmly walked over to the other side of the room, where the kimonos had more complex patterns.

"Red, dark blue, touch of yellow..." Desy muttered, as he searched for the correct one. While he was doing this, Yae stepped out of the shower, going directly towards one of the kimono shelves, picking up one that went from a light pink into a pastel blue.

Yae slid it onto his shoulders, folding it around his body. Then he tried to tie it together with a dark purple ribbon. He struggled for awhile, before giving Xen a defeated look. Of course Xen helped him out. He tied up the ribbon into a nice bow, really pulling together a look that Xen could only describe as as elegant and graceful.

Desy walked over to Xen and handed him a pure black kimono that's sleeves that faded into a dark red. Then he handed Xen a dark blue ribbon, and two pins, one of a golden dragon wing, and a pin of all of the suns within their dimension. Then Desy turned to Yae and gave him two pins one in the shape of a star and a silver bird wing.

"What are these for?" Yae asked, looking at his pin and then Xen's. Desy looked slightly amused that neither of them knew.

"It's basically for what status you are, you're being taught basics, so you only have a star, when you go up you earn more and more stars until you get all of the suns that Xen has. And the dragon and bird wings just means you two are compatible, dragon wings just means that Xen is the stronger one." Desy explained, as he helped Yae put on his pins.

"And the colors?" Xen added, noticing that everyone wore lighter colors. Everyone in the halls were wearing soft pastels or neons, the darkest color there was Azuul's who was wearing royal purple. Xen decided he would get dressed while Desy explained, he could tell it would be a long explanation.

"Yae's blue and pink mean that he is trying his best, open to new ideas, and he's well a tad..." Desy paused for a moment, "weak... His purple ribbon shows that he is very kind though, but does need some extra help with many situations."

Desy paused as he looked at Xen, almost as if he wasn't really sure what the black outfit meant either.

"Xen, your outfit depends more on you. Black can be everything, and also nothing. You're unpredictable, powerful, hard to read. You're also trying your best, but not in the way that everyone else is. You're open to new things but don't really care for them. The dark blue ribbons means that you are confident, hardworking, and somewhat caring. You have a certain look in your eyes that I can't quite read though." Desy finished.

Yae was shocked that Desy could see so much. Xen was plain bored, not really caring that he was some amazing creature, he already knew that part. Xen finished putting on his pins and gave Desy an expecting star.

"Done then? Let's go, I'll take you to Azuul." Desy said, walking out of the room.

**Hello there reader! This is my favor story to write and I love updating it, but what's really tragic is that I don't always have the time or motivation. Please tell me if there's any typos! I love you and thanks for reading, dearest reader!**

**~Apricity**


End file.
